


Waking Up In Your Arms

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Cuddling, Deckerstar cuddles, Deleted Scene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, The Last Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Chloe waking up after being gassed in 3x18: The Last Heartbreak.





	Waking Up In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And sorry to all you EMTs reading this. I may work in the medical profession, but I have no clue what an EMTs process is to assessing a patient.)

Consciousness comes back to her slowly, in bits and pieces.

It starts with the feeling of something weaving in and out of her hair. Burrowing itself at her scalp and cascading down to her rough ends. She is doesn’t know what it is. Its bristles are too few, and too thick to be a brush. There’s the occasional tug from tangles, pulling her head down, and the sudden pins and pricks of pulled hairs. But overall, its movements are soft and gentle. The action smooths out her fears and confusion. The warmth of the gesture reminds her of times long past, when her father would brush her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

As time flows forward, she feels a warmth at her back, cradling her as it moves in time with her breathing. She tries to bury herself within it, like a moth to a flame, but realizes she can’t. Her body not listening to her commands. However, the warmth must have sensed her unease, for her body is shifted. Her new position is more curled than the last, with her head resting on something hard, and the warmth moving to her side. There’s new weight resting on top of her head, and around her waist. She should feel confined, trapped, but instead, it fills her with comfort, as if it was reminding her that there is nothing to fear.

Sound comes slower than touch. She feels the rumble of someone’s voice to her side and another farther away. The words are indistinguishable and muffled like someone put cotton in her ears. The timbre of the voices are familiar, and calming. Between them and warmth, she feels this sense of belonging she hadn’t before.

After a few moments, her brain supplies her with the voices' corresponding names. Lucifer is beside her and Dan is a little further. With the recognition, the last wisps of fear evaporate. She knows they won’t let her come to harm.

“How much longer, Daniel?” Lucifer ask.

He sounds worried, anxious. She wants to reach out and calm his fears just as he calmed hers, but she can’t. She tries to lift legs, her arms, even her eyelids, but nothing works, they don’t move. She’s paralyzed. The realization makes her want to throw childish tantrum, to continue letting her neurons fire until her body listens. But she doesn’t, instead she listens.

“They should be here any second now.” Dan replies. And just as soon as the words leave Dan’s mouth, the wail of an ambulance’s siren can be heard.

“Should we meet them out front?”

“I don’t know. Uh, let’s just keep them here, just in case.”

So they wait.

Chloe hears the rush of footsteps, and the thump of heavy bags being placed on the floor. She feels Lucifer place her flat of the floor, hears him take a step back. She can’t hear or feel Lucifer’s presence anymore, and thought of him leaving her all alone, sends a shiver down her spine. She wonders if he had actually moved away, or if his presence was all in her head.

Before she can decide, there’s a new voice talking her, the EMT she assumes.

“Hi, mam-”

“Chloe.” Dan cuts in.

“Chloe, my name’s Kate. I’m a first responder, can you hear me?” She feels something, presumably Kate, taps her shoulders. Chloe wants to scream ‘yes’, but once again she is silent. Then feels two fingers pressed on her pulse point on her neck, and another hand grabbing her own.

“Chloe can you squeeze my hand?”

She cannot.

Kate continues her evaluation, and Chloe’s mind wonders as she does so. But before long, she hears Kate talking to her again.

“Okay Chloe, I’m going to put an oxygen mask on your head, alright.”

Chloe feels the mask cover her nose and mouth, as a band is place around her head. Dry air is pushed into her lungs, and suddenly she’s moving again. The distance isn’t far. She wonders if she’s in the ambulance. She feels someone lift her back up, and she is once again in a sitting position.

The longer she breaths in the oxygen, the clearer her thoughts become. The heaviness is now gone, and she feels more in control of her own body. She knows that soon, she’ll be able to open eyes. But, her concentration is stopped, by resumed brushing of her hair, the warmth at her back. This time, however, Chloe is able to finally open her eyes, to turn, and scoot closer to him, as she awakens in his arms.

“Sleeping on the job I see.” Lucifer greets her, as his eyes sparkle.

“Shut up.” She laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to apologize to you first responders again. For I work in radiology, so I know a little bit, just a lot. Although, I'd loved to hear what your processes would be in this situation!! :D
> 
> Secondly, I would just like to say that 'indistinguishable' is a long ass word. Like, I don't know if it's because I've never written it down before, but I didn't how long and complicated it looked! I mean, it's not like I chose it randomly. It's a part of my personal everyday vocabulary, but it just doesn't sound as complicated as when you write it out. I don't know, it just took me by surprise? And I had to spell check it like five times. Lol. Sorry to all you non-native English speakers out there, cause that looks way more complicated than it really is.
> 
> Also, hooray for snow days! Take that college course! I used my free time to write instead of studying! Cause I'm just smart like that lol.


End file.
